


The Fallen Soldier

by sociallyawkwardfangirl21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bucky is kind of a princess, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Natasha is a thief, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve is hopeless and adorable, she's also a bro, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardfangirl21/pseuds/sociallyawkwardfangirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya spends every day locked in his tower, constantly looking out his window, waiting for the day when his life can truly begin.</p><p>The Tangled Stucky crossover that no one asked for but I wrote anyways because I thought it might make a friend smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyGirlBPD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyGirlBPD/gifts).



> This is like half beta'd because my lovely friend who tolerates my madness is in school and I wanted to just give this to her to make her smile and not to make her correct it. So if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll get around to it eventually.

The air was crisp and cool against his heated skin as Vanya went to lay down in his bed, the snow that piled on his windowsill threatening to block his view. His head was fuzzy, his life blending together in a string of days spent in his tower. Sometimes it seemed as though he went to bed with snow falling outside only to wake up to the sun shining and birds sweetly singing. Time was lost in the monotony of days spent reading the same books, painting the same walls, waiting for his life to truly begin.

For now, however, his day was simply ending. Vanya laid in his bed and did what he always did, repeating the motion until sleep overtook him. His fingers gently traced the small image hidden on his bedpost. The painting could only be seen when facing a certain direction while lying down. Red, white, and blue dots scattered over the black post like the colored stars that lit up the sky once a year in the warmest month.

Vanya wasn't sure where they came from, or what they were for. Hell, he didn't even know where the painting had come from. He stared at it, the colors blurring together as sleep began to claim him, and Vanya couldn't help but feel completely at peace.

***

The morning came, as it always did, with the birds chirping and the damp heat of summer causing his sheets to cling to his chest. Vanya rolled over to face the hidden painting, fingers dragging across it as he got up, the habit impossible to curb. Glancing at the calendar hanging beside his bed, Vanya tracked the bright red strikes to see that the day was quickly approaching.

_The colored stars._

Grinning, Vanya began his daily routine. The tower wasn't large but somehow always seemed to be in need of cleaning. After that was complete, Vanya split his time between his books and his paintings.

Looking out the window hours later, he noticed the sun was beginning to set. Vanya would need to begin preparing the evening meal; Father would be back soon. The actions were so well ingrained that the meal was finished just as he heard his father shout from the base of the tower. Quickly striding to the window, Vanya began to pull the rope his father used to enter the tower. The light glinted off his metal arm as he used it to reel his father in.

“Hello Father,” Vanya said, slightly out of breath from the effort.

“Oh Vanya, how do you manage to do that every single day without fail? It looks absolutely exhausting,” his father sighed, hand tightly grasping Vanya’s shoulder in greeting.

“It’s nothing,” Vanya said quietly.

“Then I don’t know why it takes so long,” his Father replied with a sneer, his harsh laughter filling the small room.

Vanya looked up at him, eyes wide with worry.

“Oh, don’t worry Vanya. I’m just teasing,” his father said as he handed him his bag and moved to sit at the table.

Vanya just sighed, forcing a smile on his face as he brought the meal to the table. They ate in silence, silverware scraping against the plates the only sound that filled the room.

“Father… I was wondering if I may ask a favor of you,” Vanya paused, the words that followed spilled from his mouth quickly. _“Iwanttoseethecoloredstars”_

“What…”Father’s hand paused, his fork hanging in mid air.

“Well, Father I was hoping you would take me to see the colored stars.”

“Oh Vanya, you can see the stars from everywhere. You can probably even see them better up here in your tower.” Father huffed, returning to his meal. Acting as if the matter was dropped.

“But Father, they’re different! I've seen the stars, I've tracked them, and they always remain constant. These stars happen once a year, only in the summer. I dream about the stars Father, I need to see them in person, I need to find out what they are!”

“You want to go outside Vanya?” Father’s eyes narrowed dangerously across the table. “I've told you what’s out there, people will try to take your arm like they did when I found you.”

Vanya looked at his hands, the vague memory he had of his time outside the wall. His hair was shorter and his metal arm was dirty. Running through the woods Vanya couldn't remember exactly who or what he had been running from, only that he had to continue. When Father had finally found him, half starved in the woods, he spoke quietly to Vanya. Told him about the men he had been running from, how they wanted the special technology embedded in his metal arm. Father kept him safe, the tower keeps him safe.

“I know Father, but I’m sure I would be safe with you. If only just for the day, I just need to see them Father, please!” Vanya was all but ready to beg.

“No.” Father said plainly. Vanya began to argue but he was cut off. “You are never leaving this tower. Ever.”

Silence filled the room, looking up at his father Vanya could see the finality of his words.

“Yes Father…”

***

The next morning Vanya couldn't help but feel bitter. The birds singing didn't sound as sweet and the sun shining just a bit too bright, and here he was, stuck in his tower. Father would be gone for a few days, only coming to the tower every 3 days to check up on him. Always taking the rope with him, not like Vanya would go anywhere’s on his own anyways. The surrounding woods gave him no clue to his location, and his memory of the time before the tower was fuzzy. Sometimes he dreams of golden haired boy, the details were fuzzy but Vanya always woke up happy when he dreamed of him. The easy grin, his hair shining in the sun is an eerie mirror of his arm. Vanya didn't think the boy was real, he couldn't be a memory because why wouldn't he be able to remember details. Vanya couldn't imagine forgetting someone who made him that happy.

Listlessly he moved around the room, picking up a book and putting it down before even finishing the first page. Vanya walked over to his painting set, one of the only things that got him through the endless days he spent in his tower. Memories of a younger self surrounded by pencils and papers, sketches covering the walls. Vanya felt that it was one of the only links he had to his own past.

That was where he found himself when a noise outside startled him. A rope swung up to catch on the hook outside the window. Hmm, Vanya thought, Father must have forgotten something. Quickly striding over to the window Vanya began to pull his Father in. When bright red hair appeared instead of his Fathers dark, Vanya was startled to say the least. Acting on instincts he didn't know he had, Vanya pulled the woman in, pinning her against the wall.

“Well, don’t you think things are moving a bit quickly here.” The woman said, one shapely brow arched.

“Yeah, no. You’re not my type.” Vanya ground out.

Vanya didn't think it was possible but her brow raised even further, a knowing look on her face causing him to flush. Vanya needed to change the subject, quickly.

“What are you doing here?” Vanya pressed his arm tighter against her throat, bringing her attention back to their situation.

“Well you know I was out for a casual stroll through the woods, and when I see a tower I just have to climb it.” the woman said sarcastically.

Vanya watched her face and however small the movement, he had noticed her look down towards her left pocket. Raising his free arm, the metal one, Vanya brought it down against her head knocking her unconscious.

While she was unconscious Vanya brought her to the center of the room, tying her against a chair. He reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small package, something he wouldn't have noticed had he not seen her look down. Vanya wasn't sure how he had noticed such a small detail but he put the thought aside, there were more pressing matters at hand, like the woman tied up in his living room. Carefully Vanya opened up the package, pulling out a small chain with two metal pieces attached to it. Letters were pressed into it, Vanya recognized it as English. While he didn't have any issues speaking it, his English reading skills were a bit rusty sometimes. Certain words seemingly wiped from his memory. Vanya looked down at the small metal pieces, trying to decipher their meaning and purpose.

_Barnes_

_James, B_

_121 898 754_

_AB positive_

_Christian_

Clearly they belonged to someone, why the woman had stole them was a mystery to Vanya. As he hid the small pieces of metal, tucking them inside a compartment in his metal arm, Vanya couldn't help but feel like he knew what they were. That feeling of a thought or idea that’s just barely out of his reach. It’s almost as if… Vanya’s thoughts are disrupted by a loud crash. The woman he had captured had knocked her chair over, breaking it on impact, and was now stalking towards him. Brandishing a broken piece of the chair the woman was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Vanya advances to meet her part way, immediately knocking the wood from her hand. They grapple and fight, bodies thumping against walls, seemingly equally matched. However Vanya knows he has a slight advantage, his metal arm. He pins her to the wall for the last time, his metal arm holding her and allowing him some distance from her flailing limbs.

“Look, we could do this all day or we could come to a compromise and both be on our way a lot quicker.” Vanya growled out at the woman.

“Just because you've won the first two doesn't mean I can’t beat you. Plus I don’t see what you have to offer me.” The woman looked around the sparse room with a smirk.

Her reaction brought a grin to Vanya’s face as he looked down at her pocket, enjoying the understanding crossing her face.

“You know I think we got off to a rough start, the name’s Natasha and you are…?” it was like her personality flipped a switch. The woman, or Natasha as he supposed he could start calling her, knew how to play people. To be dark and intimidating when she needed to be or cute and friendly when the situation called for it. Vanya wasn't fooled.

“Vanya. I need someone to bring me to see the colored stars.” Vanya said, his face portraying the seriousness of his request. Vanya was nothing if not resourceful but even he knew he would not make it to the stars on time without help.

“You mean the fireworks..?” Natasha looked at him, her eyes constantly analyzing. No doubt trying to figure out his angle, what his end game was.

Fireworks. Vanya wasn't familiar with this English word but he accepted it as the proper term, knowing full well they weren't actually stars but having no other way of describing them.

“Every summer I watch them from my window, and I've had enough. I need to see them, and you’re going to take me.” Vanya didn't want to reveal how much this really meant to him, but he could hear his emotions bleeding through.

Natasha seemed to see what she needed to in his expression, and nodded.

“If we’re going to make it to the city center on time we’ll have to leave now.”

The pair made their way to the window, Natasha grabbed onto the rope and Vanya lowered her down slowly. When she made it to the ground she looked up at him. Standing on the edge of the window, Vanya wasn't sure exactly how he was going to get down. This was the furthest he had ever been in his tower, the wind whipping his hair against his face, but he was confident he could get down. Some how he just knew, just like he knew he had to see the fireworks. The word still felt odd in his mind, but he trusted in that word like he trusted in many things he didn't understand. Vanya took a leap of faith, literally.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya sets off with Natasha towards the fireworks until the experience a minor delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only half of the chapter I had planned but in honor of Cap's birthday I felt the need to post something.  
> Enjoy loves xxx

With a thud Vanya landed on the ground. His metal arm absorbing the force of the impact, sinking into the ground to leave an oddly familiar hand print. His head twinges, a sharp shooting pain ricocheting through his skull. Shaking it off, Vanya walked over to where Natasha was watching warily. Not feeling like explaining (not that Vanya would know what to say), he simply stated the obvious.

“Lead the way.”

***

 

Walking through the woods wasn’t what Vanya expected. His father spoke of all the things to fear, something bad around every corner, yet walking with Natasha seemed almost pleasant. The only fear he had was of the past. Memories of adrenaline fueled panic, running through the woods, and a sense of urgency were floating through his head. Sometimes context alluded him, snippets of memory seemingly out of place. Shaking it off, Vanya looked to the woman that would be leading him on this adventure. He wasn't sure what to make of her just yet. She didn’t seem like the evil people his father spoke of and Vanya didn’t think she was after his arm, but honestly he couldn’t be sure. She was too much of a puzzle, an enigma wrapped up in a suit of black leather.

“So, what’s it like living up in that tower?” Natasha looked back at him as she spoke, “I get the feeling you don’t get out much.”

Vanya grunted, not sure of how he should answer.

Natasha stopped to glare at him,and with a sigh Vanya tried to answer her.

“I’ve been in that tower as long as I can remember.” Vanya hesitated, not sure of how much he should say. “Father says it’s what keeps me safe.

Natasha looks at him, that curious look on her face again, and then they continue walking. Following the path through the woods Vanya takes in his surroundings. The birds were still chirping, the air was still filled with the warmth of summer, but still things felt _off_.

The large rock they just passed, the field filled with flowers on the right. They feel important to Vanya, like the memory of a memory. The thoughts were blurred in his mind, like so many were, and all he could make out was the smile. _The smile._

A pain behind his eyes had Vanya stumbling into Natasha, his arms reaching out to stop her and prevent them both from falling.

“Stop!” Vanya didn’t know what came over him. Like a movie playing in his head Vanya watched as blonde hair bounced in front of him, the elusive smile turned back to him before suddenly dropping out of view. The pictures were there one second and gone the next, Vanya wasn’t sure it counted as a memory if you didn’t actually remember it.

Stepping around Natasha, Vanya used his boots to carefully kick some leaves out of the way. Not sure exactly what he was looking for, Vanya was surprised when he found a sheet of wood.Picking it up he looked down into the small well, looking into the darkness to see the bottom littered with wood and leaves.

“This had water once,” Vanya said with certainty, not sure where the fact came from.

“How did you know it was there?” Natasha said slowly.

“I...I don’t…” Vanya tried to answer but the pain in his head brought him to his knees.

 

_“You’re never going to catch me at this rate.”_

_The smile ran ahead of him, tauntingly out of his reach. He could feel himself smile, so used to chasing after this boy who drove him crazy. Arms reaching out, both surprisingly human, trying to grab for the golden haired boy when he suddenly dropped._

_The cracking sound of the wood, the splash as he hit the water. He could feel himself begin to panic._

_“Steve!! STEVE!!” He yelled, rushing to the hole and looking in at his friend._

_“You know this doesn’t count as you winning right?” Steve said, a huge grin spread across his dripping face._

_He laughed, his heart still racing._

_“You’re a punk.”_

_“Jerk.” Steve laughed, “Now hurry up and help me out of here.”_

_He pulled Steve out of the water, refusing to let go of his hand afterwards. Steve was so small, the wet clothing just accentuated his body size. A pang of worry surged through him but Steve just smiled, that beautiful smile that seemed to belong only to him. His, his Steve._

_Lying down among the flowers with their hands gripping each other tightly, bodies touching each other at every available point, they stared up at the clouds. So happy. So content. So perfect._

Vanya came to, disoriented at the cool ground beneath him and the red hair above him. Natasha, his brain provided for him, her name is Natasha. His brain had provided another name for him, this one much more important. _Steve_. Finally a name to the face that had been haunting his dreams for as long as he could remember. Now if only that name didn’t come with an intense pain racking his body. Natasha helped him up, his legs wobbling beneath him as he tried to catch his balance.

“Come on, maybe it’s best we rest for the night.” Natasha said. “I know a place.”

“Oh yeah?” Vanya questioned.

“Yeah, the Snuggly Duckling.” a smile creeped across her face.

Vanya grumbled as he leveled a glare on Natasha, shrugging her hands away as he stood up on his own and stalked off along the path. Laughter following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to come harass my on Tumblr  
> Sociallyawkwardfangirl21.tumblr.com


End file.
